You can't run away forever
by Mariachica
Summary: Maria ran away from home 5 years ago ... what happens when she returns back to Roswell.
1.

Title: You Can't Run Away Forever  
Name: Scarlet  
Subject: Michael and Maria  
Spoilers: I don't think so unless you haven't seen season 2 yet.  
Rating: PG-14 (Language, a little)  
Feedback: Would greatly be appreciated, good or bad I would   
love feedback.  
Note: I always wondered what would happen if someone left   
the show after they found out about the aliens, only to come back   
a year or two later. So this is in my perspective on how (Or shall   
I say what I wish it would be.)  
Note 2: This is my first fanfic that I wrote without it being in parts  
So please tell me what you think!  
Summery: Maria leaves Roswell in the middle of her junior year   
(This takes place after the episode Max In The City. Just imagine   
A Roswell Christmas Carol never happened.) She then returns 2   
Years later to face up to the life she left and someone from her past  
Follows her down and may pose a danger to her and all of her friends.   
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with Roswell,  
So please don't sue, all you will get is a stuffed, beat up teddy bear  
And a lot of Trigonometry homework.  
  
Maria De Luca had always been considered the jokester of the group. No one ever took her seriously and people paid hardly any attention to her. But they always seemed to go to her for help. For advice. But when Maria needed her friends the most, no one was there for her. No one seemed to care, and the hardest memory of her life was peeking its little head around the corner.  
  
Maria was always afraid of people leaving her. Ever since her father left her, that had been her greatest fear. And now more then ever, she needed people to talk to, but no one was there to listen. When they were, they were too concerned in their own worlds and never seemed to notice Maria speaking up less and less. Or the fact that she wasn't as involved with the group as she used to be. No one seemed to care.  
  
"So what exactly are we going to do, we can't exactly just sit around and do nothing!" Michael said to Max.  
  
"Actually, that is probably the best thing we can do … if we wait for them to take the first move, then we might be able to come up with a plan to destroy them. Especially since we would have an idea on what they are up to." Max said trying to step up to his leadership position as best as he could.  
  
"Max, we can't just wait around forever. If we give them the chance to take the first move … they might destroy us all at once." Michael said getting angry.  
  
"Michael … I am the leader, and what I said is final." Max stated standing 3 inches from Michael's face now.  
  
"You guys … calm down, we can't be fighting with each other, we got more important things to tend to." Isabelle said trying to break apart the two angry men.  
  
"Isabelle is right, we need to be focussing on the skins right now. They are our enemies, not each other." Tess said joining with Isabelle.  
  
"Why don't we do a little of both. Come up with a plan just to be ready, but wait it out and see what happens." Maria said trying to jump in.  
  
"No. Right now we need to focus on what the skins are planning to do." Max said.  
  
"But Max …" Maria started to say.  
  
Then Isabelle interrupted her, "Look, I am not agreeing with anyone here, but Maria, don't you think you should leave it up to us?" Isabelle said a little harshly. She had been under a lot of stress lately, and it still hadn't settled very well that Vilandra betrayed her family. Isabelle could never imagine herself betraying Max and Michael.  
  
"I was just trying to help." Maria said in a low voice.  
  
"Isabelle is right Maria, they need to handle this. Right now they are going through a lot and sometimes we get in the way." Liz spoke up finally.  
  
"And what … they are the only beings on earth that have problems. As if the rest of us don't have things to deal with." Maria replied angrily.  
  
"Maria quit whining like a baby. All I have heard you do lately is complain." Michael said looking at her for the first time they had arrived.  
  
"Don't take this the wrong way Maria … but I hardly doubt dealing with which pair of shoes your going to wear tomorrow meets up to whether or not you will live to see another day." Tess said frustrated.  
  
Maria knew they were going through a lot. It was expected. But she couldn't take it any longer. Her father came back finally. And she wasn't sure how to take it. Sure, she finally got the one person back she never thought she would see again. But he asked her to go to Miami, Florida with him. She hadn't even told Liz and Alex about this yet. All she kept thinking to herself was, how do you expect to be there for the good years when you weren't they're to help me through the bad years.  
  
"I think I am going to go home … I don't feel so well." And with that Maria left the Crashdown. The last thing she needed at the moment was arguing in a group where no one would stick up for her. Not even Liz would. Even though she and Max weren't together, she still tended to side with him, not that, that wasn't expected.  
  
When Maria got home, all the lights were off except for her mother's room. She already knew that Amy knew what her father asked her and she was planning on going to talk to her about it, but Amy was on the phone. And she didn't seem very happy.  
  
"I just don't want Maria to make any of the mistakes I made as a child. I was 16 when I made the worst mistake of my life. Maybe she would be better off going with Charles." Amy said sadly. But in heart, she knew she could never mean it.  
  
Maria's heart ached when she heard this. So no even her mother wanted her. Would anyone miss her if she left, maybe it would be better if she left. Maybe the life she always wanted was in Miami. Maria had always wanted to get out of this small town and go to a city. She knew her father was at the subway. If she wanted to go, she would have to do it now.  
  
Maria got to her room and took out a duffel bag. In it she put 3 shirts, 2 pairs of jeans, 1 skirt, sox, and some under garments. She took out all the money she kept under her bead in her jewlery box out and also put that in. Before she left she put a small note on her bead explaining that she left. But it wouldn't be like anyone would read it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day  
  
Amy walked into the Crashdown with no facial expression at all. She was delivering some alien merchandise and a few pies but today was definitely a day she wanted to get over with, and as soon as possible. She was hoping to just drop off the items on the counter, but Liz got to her first.  
  
"Hi Ms. De Luca, have you seen Maria, she was supposed to show up for her shift an hour ago, and she usually calls me when she is going to be late." Liz asked a little worried.  
  
"She must not have told you." Amy replied sadly.  
  
"She must not have told me … what?" Liz asked as she felt all of the color in her face drain out.  
  
Amy just handed Liz the letter Maria left and watched as Liz's slight smile drooped towards a frown.  
  
"She … left … for Miami." Liz asked confused.  
  
"Yeah … um … her father came back and asked her to go with him." Amy replied sadly.  
  
"Oh I see … so when will she be back … I mean, she wouldn't leave Roswell without saying goodbye would she?" Liz said hoping the answer would be soon.  
  
"Liz, she doesn't plan on coming back." Amy said as she turned around and walked out the Crashdown.  
  
"What's wrong with Amy … Liz, what's going on." Alex asked Liz.  
  
"Maria left for Miami yesterday." Liz said trying to hold out the tears that were trying to creep out.  
  
"Well … when will she be back … I mean, she will be back right?" Alex said in a monotone.  
  
"I don't think so Alex." Liz replied as she went upstairs towards her room.  
  
Alex couldn't believe it. Liz and Maria were his best friends. He just couldn't imagine not having someone babble all the time about her time at the mall. Or no one to turn to when Isabelle was ignoring him.  
  
"What's going on?" Max asked as he and Isabelle walked up to Alex.  
  
"Maria left!" Alex said sadly.  
  
"What … when?" Isabelle asked confused.  
  
"Yesterday." Alex replied.  
  
Then Michael and Tess walked up to them. Michael then replied, "Well … when will she be back?"   
  
"She's not coming back." Alex said. Then he walked out of the Crashdown leaving the other four alone.  
  
"Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening." Isabelle replied in shock.  
  
"She didn't even say good bye." Michael said bewildered more to himself then everyone else.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile back in Miami, the bus finally arrived.  
  
"Well Maria … we are here … you don't look so happy." Charles said.  
  
"Oh … I am, it will just take a little getting used to without my friends from Roswell. That's all. I am glad I will be where I am wanted.  
  
"I'm sorry I left all those years ago!" Charles replied looking at the hot beach.  
  
"It's ok … you came back … that's the point." Maria replied smiling for the first time since she had left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Many months had past. Maria called her mom every now and then and called Liz every few months. But after a year had past, they stopped calling each other. Liz, Max, Isabelle, Alex, Michael, and Tess eventually grew apart. They still held meetings, but it was more of the aliens on one side, and the humans on the other.  
  
Maria on the other hand was living a great life. Her father was married and she had 1 little sister and 2 older brothers. All of them were apparently her half brother and sisters. Even her stepmother seemed to like her. She had a great time at the beach and even made some new friends. But none of them were nearly as close to her as Liz and Alex were. And never once did she slip on Max, Michael, Isabelle, and Tess's secret. Even though many kids asked about aliens since she came from Roswell. Living in a big city had many advantages. There were a lot more places to sing and Charles helped promote her singing. Many people seemed to like her and that made her happy.  
  
At age 18, she graduated from high school. Her new family was there. Charles, her stepmother Donna, her older brothers David and Devin, and her 12 year old sister Jennifer. It was one of the happiest days of her life. But something was missing. She was supposed to graduate with her best friends, with Liz and Alex, and even Michael. But she didn't even know if Michael had graduated, or even if he was still alive.   
  
She ended up going to the University of Miami, Florida. She was majoring in both music and psychology. Wow if only Liz could see her now, a psyche major, no way, not Maria De Luca. She missed her friends so much. And even though she loved the family she thought she would never get, something was missing.  
  
"Maria … why don't you go back." Donna asked Maria.  
  
"What … back to Roswell?" Maria asked.  
  
"I know you miss it there. And you're old enough to live on your own. You could easily transfer to Roswell University." She replied.  
  
"I know … but what about you, and Jennifer?" Maria asked again.  
  
"We'd be fine, and Jennifer would love to see Roswell, she could visit sometime!" Donna said.  
  
"I know … and I want to go … I just don't know!" A 19-year Maria said while looking at a picture of her, Michael, Liz, Max, Alex, and Isabelle.  
  
"I think you do!" Donna pushed at her.  
  
And with that, Maria decided to move back. It had been forever since she had seen Amy. And Roswell University of New Mexico excepted her easily. Now all Maria had to do was get on the sub-way that headed to Roswell and she was off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a hot day when Maria arrived back on the desert floor of Roswell. She had a pair of sunglasses and was glad to be home. She called Amy and informed her she was coming back. Maria was wearing a back leather skirt with boots that laced up to her knees. A red leather tank top, and a black leather jacket that went down to her knees. She was definitely living large and letting it show.  
  
Her hair was curly now. More natural looking and to the middle of her back. She had a duffel bag in one hand and a mini purse in the other. The first place she would go was The Crashdown. She doubted that Liz still worked there. But chances were she still lived there, so maybe she would catch a glimpse of her. Roswell hadn't changed much, a few buildings here and there, but everything was basically the same.   
  
She walked up to the Crashdown. It too looked the same. And walked inside, and the theme song chimed, but no one looked up or acknowlaged her presence, probably because they couldn't here Close Encounters playing in the background do to the fact it was very busy. But sure enough there was Liz in her waitress outfit, and she was even laughing with Alex. Liz's hair was a little shorter, but Alex looked exactly the same. They didn't even look up. But Liz glanced quickly in Maria's direction. And just sort of stared at her. She wasn't sure if it was Maria, with the curly hair and sunglasses, it didn't look like Maria at all. But when Maria took off her sunglasses, Liz knew for sure, Maria had returned!   
  
"Maria!" Liz whispered to herself.  
  
"What … where." Liz said as she finally grabbed Alex's attention. He then turned around to see Maria walking slowly towards them.  
  
Maria walked right up to Liz and dropped her duffel bag and opened her arms up for a hug from Liz. "I missed you so much." Maria said.  
  
Then she went to hug Alex, "How have you been Alex."   
  
"Good … I mean wow … look at you, you look great!" He said staring big eyed at her.  
  
"Thanks … you don't look so bad your self. So how are my two favorite people in the world?" Maria asked happily.  
  
"Great now that you're here … Maria … are you staying, or is this just a visit?" Liz asked.  
  
"I'm stayin Babe!" She replied.  
  
Maria then heard her mother and Sheriff Valentie walk in. They were laughing and he had his arm around her shoulder. Kyle wasn't too far behind them.  
  
"Maria … your back … I am so happy to see you!" Amy said as she ran to hug Maria.  
  
"Me to mom … what is that on your finger?" Maria asked confused as she looked at the ring that was on her mom's left ring finger.  
  
"Don't tell me she didn't tell you … looks like we are going to be brother and sister!" Kyle replied.  
  
"You're kidding me right?" Maria laughed. This was going to be one hell of a trip home.  
  
"Nope … me and your mom are tying the not!" Sheriff Valentie said!  
  
"Look … I am glad to see everyone but I really must get going … I have to go sign some papers for living at the dorms over at Roswell University." Maria said as she grabbed her bag.  
  
This day wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She was glad to see that her mother was happy and that she hadn't lost her best friends. But what happened to Isabelle, Michael, Max, and Tess. She was glad she didn't see them, but she hoped nothing had happened to them. But she wasn't ready to face any of them. Not yet anyway.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Maria had finally unpacked everything she brought. Her dorm was nice. Luckily, she got a room that no one was in. Sooner or later she figured that she would have a roommate. But today wasn't that day. After words she figured she would go back to the Crashdown and see if she could get her old job back. Something had to pay the rent.  
  
As Maria walked in, she totally forgot about the fact that her alien friends might be there. She had changed into more comfortable cloths. A black tank top and brown leather pants. She walked in and right away noticed Liz and Kyle talking. What she didn't notice was that Max and Isabelle were sitting at a booth, and Max had a clear view of her as she walked in.  
  
"Oh my god … Isabelle, look who's back!" Max said shocked.  
  
Isabelle turned around to see Maria walking up to Liz and talking to her, "Is that Maria?"  
  
"Yeah … I think it is … she looks different." Max replied.  
  
"I wonder if Michael knows she is back … I wonder if he told Kelly about Maria!" Isabelle said in a low voice.  
  
Meanwhile, Maria and Kyle were arguing.  
  
"No Kyle … I am not changing my last name to Valentie. That's just … wrong." Maria replied sarcastically.  
  
"Oh common Maria … can't you be traditional?" Kyle replied back, pretending to beg.  
  
"When have you ever known me to be traditional?" Maria asked smirking.  
  
"Good question." Kyle replied.  
  
Maria had already asked Liz for her old job back and Liz had already agreed, "You know Maria your shift starts in 5 minutes."   
  
Liz led Maria back to the changing room. Just when they left, Michael, Tess, and Kelly walked in. Michael obviously didn't know about Maria but Kyle decided it would be best if he got out of there. Everyone was looking at Isabelle and Max who weren't saying much, but they could tell something was up!  
  
"What's wrong?" Tess asked Max.  
  
"Nothing." He replied quickly.  
  
"You guys looked like you just saw a ghost!" Michael replied dryly.  
  
"We minus well have." Isabelle said under her breath.  
  
"What?" Michael asked.  
  
"Nothing." Isabelle shook it off.  
  
Everyone sat down including Kelly. Some how she felt out of place. She had been included in the group for the past 3 months. But for some reason she felt she hadn't learned everything. They didn't believe her at first when she told them she was one of them, but Michael seemed quick to believing her. That was one of the things that attracted her to him.  
  
All of the sudden Max noticed Liz coming out of the back room laughing. She then proceeded to pull Maria out also and they were laughing together.   
  
"So, you'll cover the right side and I got the left … just like old times right?" Maria asked as they turned towards where the other 5 were. Immediately Maria saw them, all-staring at her like she was a ghost. She instinctively caught Michael's eye and they held each other's gaze for a while. She was stunned. She hadn't expected to see them so soon. Especially all at once. She didn't expect to deal with Michael right away either. But they were at her table, and she had to serve them.  
  
"Oh my god Maria … I totally forgot Max and Isabelle were here when you're arrived." Liz whispered to Maria.  
  
"You mean they were here when I got here." Maria whispered as she walked towards their table.  
  
"Your back." Isabelle said in a monotone. She was shocked and excited all at the same time. But she was concerned for Michael, she thought he got over her when he started dating Kelly, but by the way he was looking at her, he still had feelings he never resolved.  
  
"Uh … yeah, I've been back … a while now." Maria said as she broke the eerie silence that fell before them.  
  
"Good to see you back Maria." Max said trying to force a smile.  
  
"It's good to be back." Maria replied, "Uh … can I get you guys anything?" Maria asked staring at her notebook.  
  
"We'll have the usual … Will Smith bur …" Tess started to say  
  
"I remember!" Maria said and then she smiled.  
  
"Yeah well it was nice to meet you … uh Maria is it … but Michael and I have to head to the movies now!" Kelly smiled.  
  
"Movies?" Maria choked out.  
  
"Yeah … um Kelly, and I … are sort of … together." Michael said as he quickly grabbed Kelly's arm and took her out of the Crashdown.  
  
"Ok … I guess I'll um … be back with your orders then." Maria let out as she watched Michael leave.  
  
She quickly took their orders and fled to the break room. This was supposed to be expected, she kept telling herself. Even she dated a little. Turner had helped her adjust. But they had a fight and broke up right before she moved out here. She never loved him like she did Michael. Then she started remembering the things that everyone said to her before she left. Liz finally told her that they hadn't been as good as friends after she left and that she was sorry she didn't stick up for Maria.   
  
Maria was tired and just decided to call it a night and told Liz she felt sick. Liz understood and Maria drove home. What she didn't expect was someone waiting in her dorm for her.  
  
"Turner … what are you doing here?" She asked as she walked in her room.  
  
"We didn't exactly finish things off very well in Miami." He replied walking up to her.  
  
"I know." She replied looking at her feet.  
  
"I'm sorry Maria … I just want you to listen to me!" He said lifting her chin up.  
  
"Not right now Turner." She replied sadly.  
  
"I just …" He started to say.  
  
"Look, I am just getting used to it here. And I don't want to deal with anything right now. So if you don't mind." Maria said as she pointed towards the door. Turner nodded and walked out the door. This discussion would have to wait another day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
* Knock * * Knock *  
  
"Hello … Maria?" Michael asked confused as he saw her standing there.  
  
"Hey." She said dryly looking at him. It had been way to long since she saw his face.  
  
"What are you doing here." Michael asked harsher then he had meant to.  
  
"I … I needed to talk to you." She said in a low voice.  
  
"About what." Michael asked looking at her.  
  
"About you and …" Maria started to say.  
  
Then Kelly walked up in one of Michael's shirts. She was a tall blonde with gray eyes. And her skin wasn't much lighter than Isabelle's, "We have company Michael?" She asked as she saw Maria standing there.  
  
"Maybe I came at a bad time." Maria said feeling hurt and embarrassed.  
  
"Yeah … I guess so." Michael said as he watched her leave. This was definitely not one of his better nights.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Maria didn't have to return to work for two more days. But it gave her a lot of time to think. Luckily she didn't see Turner. She kept herself pretty busy. She helped her mom pick out a wedding dress on Saturday. Then she and Alex went to the mall on Sunday. She knew Michael was seeing Kelly, she just didn't realize how close they had gotten. She and Michael had never gotten that far, hell, she was still a virgin.  
  
"Hello Maria … earth to Maria … sorry couldn't resist." Liz said waving a pencil in front of Maria's face while laughing a little.  
  
"Oh … sorry!" Maria replied smiling.  
  
"Thinking about Michael?" Liz asked.  
  
"Oh … no! What about you, what happened to you and Max." Maria asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"We um … I guess we grew apart. We don't even talk much anymore. Alex and I haven't been involved in one of the "meetings" in over a year now!" Liz replied dryly.  
  
"Sorry!" Maria replied.  
  
Just then Michael walked up behind Liz, "Can I please talk to Maria alone?" Michael asked Liz.  
  
"Sure … I just go back to my room." Liz said as she started climbing the stairs.  
  
"I thought I should explain to you about … the other night." Michael said never keeping his eyes off of her.  
  
"Michael … there is nothing to explain to me." Maria said a little sadly.  
  
"No … I blew you off, and I shouldn't have." He said sadly.  
  
"It's ok … really, you have your own life Michael, and I moved on with mine … in Miami." She said as she turned to walk away.  
  
But Michael grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. She could smell the shampoo he used and she had to admit, she missed being this close to him. But she could tell that this wasn't going to end very well.  
  
"You left without even saying good bye Maria … why?" Michael asked confused.  
  
"I honestly didn't think anyone would care." Maria replied in a low, shriveled voice.  
  
"Maria, what made you think that?" Michael asked sounding a little hurt.  
  
"You Michael, you and everyone else. You ignored me … and when I left, no one even bothered to stop me to see if I was ok." Maria said getting a little angry.  
  
"I said some stupid things Maria … but I never wanted you to leave." He said getting a little raled up.  
  
"Then why didn't you stop me? Why didn't you go to Miami to find me? If you really cared, you would have tried harder to get me back Michael. Now let me go!" She yelled back at him.  
  
She went through the double doors and then saw Turner sitting at one of the tables. Michael was still apparently working there because he took his usual place behind the counter in the kitchen, still keeping an eye on her. She then proceeded to walk up to where Turner was sitting.  
  
"What are you doing here Turner?" Maria asked still a little angry.  
  
"We need to talk Maria." He replied trying to hold his composure.  
  
"Not right now … I am working!" She replied trying not to let her voice break.  
  
"Right now is the perfect place!" He said getting up standing right up to her face.  
  
Michael immediately felt jealousy arousing in him. But there was something different, he didn't like this guy and he could tell that he was scaring Maria, so he walked up to where they were.  
  
"Every thing ok here?" Michael asked.  
  
"Yeah … it's fine … Michael this is Turner … he is a uh … a friend from Miami." She said as she took her wrist out of his hand.  
  
"I'd say we were more than just friends Maria." He said bodily.  
  
"Back off." Michael said as he stepped in between them.  
  
"What … are you her body guard?" Turner asked angrily.  
  
"Stop it you two … look Michael, I can handle this, just go away." She said angrily.  
  
Michael gave up and went back to where he was before. But he still never took his eyes off of Maria.  
  
"Who was that guy?" Turner asked annoyed.   
  
"That was my ex-boyfriend Michael. Now there is nothing to talk about Turner … so I would suggest that you leave."   
  
"What about us Maria." He asked.  
  
"There is no us Turner … not now anyway." She said starting to leave.  
  
"It's because of him … isn't it?" He asked getting upset again.  
  
"No … It's cause I don't have time for this … so leave Michael out of it." She said again.  
  
"I could see it as you two walked out. And the way he was protecting you. He still wants you Maria … and I can tell that part of you wants him." He said as he then turned around and walked out the door. Part of her new he was correct. But Michael didn't want her. Not the way she wanted, they way she needed. And that was killing her inside!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile Turner walked to his car and pulled out a cell phone. He knew Maria was hiding something from him the entire time, but he never knew that she was friends with the Royal 4. Or used to be anyway. This was going to work to his advantage in the long run after all.  
  
"Hello … Jamison … it's Turner." Turner said checking his surroundings to make sure know one was listening.  
  
"What did you find?" Jamison asked on the other line.  
  
"Maria … and she knows the Royal 4." He said showing a mischievous smile.  
  
"Good … get to know more about them … use Maria if you have to." He replied.  
  
"Ok … and I know just the way to do it!" Turner replied and then got into his car.  



	2. 

Michael left after his shift finished. He couldn't stand being alone with Maria. It was killing him not to touch her, to hold her, to kiss her. And if he stayed, he very well may have done that. Liz was helping Maria clean up. It wasn't very busy, but Liz could tell something was on Maria's mind, and it had something to do with the guy she was talking to earlier.  
  
"So who was the Turner guy I saw you with earlier?" Liz asked as she helped Maria put up some of the chairs.  
  
"He's an old boyfriend from Miami … that's all." Maria said nonchalantly.   
  
"What did he want?" Liz asked again.  
  
"He wants me back I guess." Maria replied dryly.  
  
"Well?" Liz asked as she started to get excited.  
  
"I don't know … I mean, we had fun together and all … but there is something about him I can't put my finger on … something just doesn't seem right!" Maria said.  
  
"Well … you're the psyche major, I'll take your word for it." Liz said as they closed up the Crashdown.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile Max, Tess, and Isabelle gathered at the Valentie's. Tess had been getting strange visions of them being chased. Last year her powers grew stronger and she had the ability to see bits and peace's of the future. Nothing big, but when it happened, it happened big, and usually gave her one hell of a headache!  
  
"Well what did you see?" Max asked Tess.  
  
"I saw all of us … running, I can't remember much." Tess said as she put her head on her head.  
  
"Who were we running from … did anyone get hurt? Was Michael, you, me and Isabelle there?" Max asked.  
  
"No … you don't understand … I saw all of us … us for including Maria, Liz, Alex, and Kyle." She replied in agony.  
  
"Them also … what would they want with them?" Isabelle asked worried.  
  
"I don't know … but I think it's time we all talked!" Max replied.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone gathered at the Crashdown. Liz's parents were out of town, so everyone gathered in the back room. The humans didn't know why they were called here. Kyle had never been to any of the meetings, but Tess was living with him and the Sheriff. So this involved him now.  
  
"So you're saying that you saw all of us in your vision?" Kyle asked confused.  
  
"Yes … all of us." She replied.  
  
"What was happening?" Maria asked. She could feel Michael's eyes on here. She had a green neon dress on, and Michael couldn't help looking how short the dress looked on her. She was apparently planning to go to a club.  
  
"We were being cased in a run down building." She replied.  
  
"Was Kelly there?" Liz asked. For some reason she was glad Kelly didn't come. And she could tell Maria was also glad.  
  
"No … I didn't see her." She replied.  
  
"But the skins haven't attacked us in over a month. Do you think they are planning something?" Isabelle asked.  
  
"I don't know … but right now we should probably keep a low profile … all of us." Max said as he pointed his gaze towards Liz.  
  
"Yeah … you're probably right. Maybe Maria should stay here … she is the only one who isn't living with anyone and I don't think she should travel across town." Liz replied.  
  
"That's a good idea." Alex stepped in.  
  
"I guess I can … I always kept some cloths here just in case." She replied looking back at Liz.  
  
"Ok … we will try to meet back here sometime tomorrow. Just be careful everyone!" Max said as he, Isabelle, Tess, and Michael left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Maria woke up the next day on the couch in the break room. She didn't have to work today, so she was going to enjoy her day off. Maria manly watched TV and listened to some music. Then she decided to get up around 4:00. Liz said that she could welcome herself to anything in the kitchen so Maria got up, but when she turned the corner, Trevor was face to face with her.  
  
"God Trevor … you virtually gave me a heart attack." Maria said groggily.  
  
"Is now a good time to talk?" He said smiling at her.  
  
"Well no … no it isn't … I just woke up … I am tired, this is my day off, I wasn't planning on seeing anyone." Maria started to say.  
  
"Maria … quit babbling." Trevor said laughing a little.  
  
"I always babble when I am upset." She replied trying to sound angry.  
  
"You look cute when you're mad." He said pulling a strand of hair out of her eyes.  
  
"What do you want Trevor?" Maria asked.  
  
"I wanted you to give me another chance Maria." He said as he walked up to her so they were standing face to face. She really did like him. He had irresistible blue eyes and his blonde hair was in his face a little. The look she always loved.  
  
"I don't know." She said looking back at the floor again.  
  
"I never cared about Rita. She was my ex-girlfriend. Maria … I came all the way out to New Mexico to find you … doesn't that mean anything?" He asked her with his puppy eyes melting her heart.  
  
"But I thought I saw you with her." Maria replied trying not to remember that memory.  
  
"No … I wasn't … she saw you coming and kissed me, but you know I didn't kiss her back, I pushed her off me right away Maria." He said. Maria was starting to believe him again.  
  
"Trevor … I do believe you … I just don't know if I … gosh … I …" Maria started to say.  
  
"One chance Maria … you said that you had the day off … so let me take you somewhere … there was a dance club a few blocks away … Maybe we can go there?" He asked her.  
  
Maria didn't respond at first, she just looked back it his soulful eyes. The first time she saw him was in school and he was staring at her with those big eyes of his. They had argued the rest of her junior year but he finally fussed up that he had a huge crush on her. She never forgot those eyes.  
  
"Maria … come on!" He said pretending to beg now.  
  
Maria gave a slight smile then said, "Ok … give me a half hour … you can wait in the Crashdown."   
  
"Good!" He smiled back at her. She soon ran up the stairs and he smiled to himself when he was sure she was gone, "This is going to be easier than I thought!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Maria went up into Liz's room. She always left some cloths at Liz's since she used to spend the night all of the time here before she left. She had everything from P-Jays, to school cloths, and even Party cloths. They hardly went out, but there was that one time there was a party over at the school. It was the perfect out fit.  
  
She ended up putting on a black plaid leather skirt that was about 6 inches above her knees. The shirt she found was a silver spaghetti strapped shirt with shimmered under the right light and showed a little of her stomach. She took out the black plat form boots that reached just under her knees and tied them up. Next she got her hair and wrapped it up in a messy French braid but let little strands poke out. Part of the strands spilled over the right side of her face. Finally she was ready.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Turner sat in the Crashdown and waited for Maria. He never really cared about her. I mean, she was beautiful and he was sure he could have a lot of fun with her, but he never wanted to get to attached to her. In high school it was a little crush that continued, but he still had a duty. If he had fun in the process, more power to him.  
  
Soon Turner's phone rang and he picked it up, "Jamison?"  
  
"Did you find anything out?" Jamison asked.  
  
"No … but I am taking Maria out … I figure that it won't be hard from there." Turner said as an evil grin spread across his face.  
  
"Don't have to much fun Turner." He answered.  
  
"Don't worry … I will." Turner laughed and then hung up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Michael's shift started in a few minutes so he went to the back room to change and get his things together. As soon as he changed his shirt Maria came down the stairs. God why did he have to look at her, the minute he looked his eyes met hers and they held each other's gaze instantly. She was amazingly beautiful. More then ever he just wanted to touch her, to feel that spark they once had.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Michael asked as he tried to lower his eyes towards the floor. Big mistake, he was much safer looking at her face then the position he was in now, his eyes dropped to the position of skin that shown through the break between her clothing and her shirt. More than everything he wanted to see more of her, to touch her, but he had to keep his eyes of that thought.  
  
"Actually I was just about to leave." Maria responded as she started to leave.  
  
"Where?" Michael asked.  
  
"No where … look, I was going out tonight." She answered. She didn't want to say anything about Turner.  
  
"With Turner?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
Maria didn't answer him at first but looked into his eyes and she could tell he already knew, "Yes."  
  
"Maria … Max said we are supposed to keep a low profile … I don't think you should be going out tonight." Michael said as he started to walk towards her.  
  
"Your jealous." She replied almost laughing to her self.  
  
"I am not jealous … I just don't want to see anything happen to you." He replied.  
  
"What difference does it make … just because you don't like Turner doesn't give you the right to tell me what to do." Maria replied angrily.  
  
"I am not jealous … remember, I'm with Kelly … you want to go out with Turner, fine do it … go." He yelled at her.  
  
Maria was hurt by what he said, "Fine!"  
  
She then proceeded to go out the door and Michael ran out after her but Turner got to her first. He quickly put his arm around her and led her to the door. In a few seconds they left and Michael realized Maria was right. He was jealous!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Tess screamed as a whole bunch of images came pounding in her brain. But this was different, this time she could actually hear little bits of what was happening, and that had never happened before. First she saw Maria being chased down the hall in an old building. Then she saw a man chasing after some shadow and from behind him she heard a man calling after him saying, "Don't let her get away Turner." And finally she saw Maria getting badly beat up by the same guy.  
  
"Tess what happened?" Max asked as he shook her.  
  
"Oh my god … I can't it's … god, it's so confusing." She said crying because her head was killing her.  
  
"Come on … try … what did you see?" Isabelle begged her.  
  
"I saw … Maria!" Tess choked out.  
  
"You saw Maria … Tess … what the hell was happening." Michael asked angrily.  
  
"When did Maria leave Michael?" Liz asked him.  
  
"She left about an hour ago with Turner!" Michael replied confused.  
  
"Turner … did you just say Turner?" Tess asked frantically.  
  
"Yes … why … did he hurt her?" Michael asked worried.  
  
"Michael where were they going?" Tess asked as her head started to calm down.  
  
"Was he hurting her?" He yelled at Tess.  
  
"Yes Michael damn it … he was hurting her … now where the hell did she say she was going, why might be able to get there in time!" Tess yelled back at him. But she fell back in her sleep as it caused her head to ache even more.  
  
"She was going to the new dance club a few blocks away … we got to go after her." Michael said as he started running towards the door. Everyone else followed after him and Max and Liz helped Tess to her feet. Michael was going to find Maria … then he was going to kill Turner.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Maria was having a great night. She loved dancing in the dance floor and Turner had his hands all over her. They were currently dancing in the middle of the song Case of the Ex by Mya, which happened to be Maria's favorite song. Right when it ended a slow song began so Turner got closer to her just as Back at One began to play. Maria liked just dancing there. It felt great. But for some reason she kept thinking that it would be better if she was in Michael's arms right now.  
  
"You having fun Maria?" Turner asked her.  
  
"Yeah … this was better than I thought it would be." Maria said in a low, tired voice.  
  
"Do you wanna have some more fun." He played with her.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Maria asked confused as she pulled her head off his shoulder to look at him in the eye.  
  
"There were some rooms in the back of the club … we could go there to be alone!" He said trying to push her in that direction.  
  
"Look Turner … I don't think I'm ready." She said doubtfully.  
  
"Sure you are Maria." He said as he started to pull her arm. Just then Music began to play and everyone was so caught up in dancing that they didn't even notice Turner pulling her towards the other direction.  
  
"Let me go!" She looked at him scared.  
  
But he dragged her into a room where no one else was. It was an older part of the building she could tell.   
  
"I just want to have a little fun Maria … oh … there is someone I want you to meet … this is Jamison." He smiled at her.  
  
"What do you want from me?" She said just barely enough for him to here.  
  
"We don't want you stupid … we are using you to get to the Royal 4!" Jamison said to her as he got right up in her face.  
  
"Your skins aren't you?" Maria said as she started backing up.  
  
"Your smarter than you look Maria." Turner said as he started to walk towards her.  
  
"They're not stupid you know … they will figure out what you're doing and Michael is going to kill you!" She said looking at Turner.  
  
"We want them to figure it out … they will be walking right where we want them to … and then I will get you." He said as he stroked her chin.  
  
"Not if I can help it!" She said as she kicked him and then ran out a door that was behind her. She quickly threw whatever she could behind her to try to slow them down, but she knew they would catch her eventually if she didn't think of something.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Max, Michael, Liz, Alex, Isabelle, Tess, and Kyle walked into the dance club and Tess knew this was the place. She quickly saw a room that looked like it was about to be remolded and knew that, that was where Maria had been.  
  
"This way!" Tess said confidently.  
  
"Are you sure?" Alex asked worried.  
  
"Yes … but we don't have much time!" Tess said.  
  
"If you're wrong Tess … I swear I'll kill you myself." Michael said looking at her with his piercing eyes.  
  
"I am right." She said as she began to run in that direction.  
  
They quickly got there only to find it empty but Michael could sense she was there earlier, maybe even a few minutes ago. They looked at a door that was still swinging open, they just missed her. There were things scattered everywhere so they were guessing that she tried to escape.  
  
"She went this way!" Michael said as he ran towards the door.  
  
"How do you know?" Max asked.  
  
"I don't know … I just do." Michael replied.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Maria kept running as fast as she could. She didn't stop for anything and didn't dare turn back. Anything that was in front of her she threw behind her. But her stomach was killing her.  
  
"Damn it Turner … don't you dare let her get away!" Jamison yelled from behind them. He was pretty close, so Turner must have been right behind her.  
  
"Don't worry … it dead ends up there!" He yelled back. And sure enough he was right, there was a wall in front of her. All she could do was stop and turn around only to find herself face to face with Turner.  
  
"Thought you could get way did you!" Turner said and then he hit her causing her to fall to the ground.  
  
"Get up Maria!" He said as he picked her up only to hit her again.  
  
Just then Michael ran in and not far behind was the others. Michael saw Maria … she looked hurt so badly. She looked barely conscious, like she was about to faint. And all of the sudden Turner pulled out a knife and put it to Maria's throat.  
  
"Let her go … it's us you want." Michael said pleading with them.   
  
"Michael's it's a trap." She said barely able to speak.  
  
"Shut up … come one more step closer and she dies." He said holding the knife closer to her throat.  
  
Michael put up his hand about to cause and energy blast when he heard some noise behind them and turned only to find Kelly.  
  
"Now Michael … if you did that … you would end up killing Maria also." Kelly said laughing.  
  
"You're a skin, aren't you." Michael asked angrily.  
  
"Smart boy … took you long enough!" She said shacking her head.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you!" He said looking at her straight in the eye.  
  
"I highly doubt that." She said as she put her hand up causing Liz and Alex to go flying against the wall.  
  
"Liz!" Max said as he saw Liz land on the floor. He quickly put his hand up causing a small fireball to come out making Kelly catch on fire. Isabelle then joined in with her energy blast. While this was happening, it distracted Jamison and she sent a fireball towards him causing him to turn to dust. Turner instinctivly let Maria go and proceeded to throw an energy blast at Michael, but Maria hit him before she fainted. Michael then threw and energy blast at him and he turned to dust also.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Michael went to check on Maria at her dorm the next day. He brought some flowers with him and some Aspirin because he figured she would have a major headache. He knocked on the door and she answered, she had a small bruise on her head but other than that, she looked beautiful.  
  
"How you feeling?" He asked her.  
  
"I could be better!" She said as she led him inside.  
  
"Maria … I am sorry for everything!" He said looking at the floor.  
  
"It's ok Michael … I am fine … and your alive, that's all that matters." She said forcing a smile.  
  
"I almost lost you Maria … I couldn't handle loosing you again." He replied walking up to her.  
  
"I was stupid Michael … I should have trusted you about Turner!" She said as a tear slid down her face.  
  
"No … I was stupid … for ever letting you go in the first place!" He said as he lifted her chin up so he could look into her eyes. When Maria thought about it, his eyes were so much more beautiful than Turner's ever were.  
  
"Michael … what are you saying?" She asked as she felt a little bit of hope creep up.  
  
"I want to be with you … to touch you … I should have never let you left!" Michael said as he walked a little closer so they were just inches away.  
  
"Then don't Michael." She said and smiled up at him. He then kissed her. It had been over 2 years since they had kissed. Way to long. She missed him so much, just being here with him. He never should have let her go, being with her was the best thing in his life. He then deepened the kiss and touched like he had so longed to do. "I love you Maria." He finally said 2 and a half years after the first time he said it. "I love you to Michael." She said saying it to him for the first time ever.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Maria watched as her mom walked town the aisle towards Jim Valentie. She wasn't going to change her name no matter how much Kyle bugged her. But she was happy to see her mom happy, and to have Michael standing by her side holding her hand as they watched her mother in one of the happiest days of her life.  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife … you may kiss the bride!" The preacher said.  
  
"Finally!" Amy spoke up as Jim kissed her.  
  
"Ok Mrs. Valentie … it's now time for you to toss the bouquet." Liz said hoping it would land in her hands.  
  
"Ok … here goes nothing." She said as she turned around and tossed it behind her.  
  
Just when Maria looked up, it landed in her hands and she started laughing.  
  
"Maria you know what this means … you're the next to get married … its tradition." Liz said giving Maria a little nudge.  
  
"But Liz … you know I never follow tradition." Maria said sarcastically.  
  
"Then maybe it's about time you did." Michael said as he pulled out a small black box.  
  
"Maybe it is about time I did after all." She said beaming at the ring he placed on her finger.  
  
The End.  
  



End file.
